


Her Warm Soul

by slytherdorphoenix



Series: Draco's Tooth-Rotting Love for Hermione Granger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ron and harry and ginny and molly are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdorphoenix/pseuds/slytherdorphoenix
Summary: Draco recounts how marrying Hermione was the greatest decision of his life."It simply stumped him how he managed to attain and subsequently retain her beautiful soul in his life."
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Draco's Tooth-Rotting Love for Hermione Granger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Her Warm Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of my last work The Moment He Knew. Very fluffy. I'm feeling immense fluff during this Christmas season so you'll be getting a lot of Dramione fluff. I can't help it! I love writing the love that these two feel for each other. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy!

Draco Malfoy used to be the kind of person that others regarded as cruel and cold. However, upon meeting and marrying Hermione Granger, that aspect of his personality softened. He was strangely happy to now have a friendship with Harry Potter AND Ronald Weasley, often engaging in a weekly game of Quidditch with them and their other Hogwarts friends. He’d warmed up to Ginerva, whom he would forever refer to as Weaslette despite her having married Potter for quite some time now. He even enjoyed going to the Burrow on the occasional Sunday where he’d thoroughly enjoy Molly Weasley’s fantastic cooking which was unlike anything the house elves made in his youth at the Manor.

Sometimes Draco was simply in awe as he recounted his life thus far and marveled at how differently his life had strayed from the path his parents had always laid out for him.

He likely would’ve been betrothed to a Greengrass sister or maybe Pansy if his father had the ability to make decisions from Azkaban.

Luckily, his lovely mother, Narcissa, took the progression of society and its welcoming of muggle-borns in stride after Voldemort fell all those years ago. It was gradual but she did indeed come to accept Hermione so gracefully after getting to know her over many teas.

Now, his mother simply adored Hermione and they continued having teas very often. He knew his mother saw Hermione as a daughter she never had and he always was grateful that his mother was able to see past her past bigotry.

When he thought back to how his life was meant to be with a contracted betrothal and raising an heir to fulfill the pureblood Malfoy legacy, he’d shiver at the thought. 

Instead, life undoubtedly blessed him. Hermione was warmth bundled into a human being. He was living a life where his marriage was born out of love. He’d not be raising heirs that needed to abide by any pureblood customs, rather, he’d be raising his children alongside their mother to be great people just like Hermione. 

Thinking about all this, Draco looked down at the lovely witch that had her head tucked into his lap as they sat in front of the fireplace. He watched her softly snoozing and gently caressed her cheek. 

Hermione nuzzled into him from her lap and gently her eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey handsome.” She softly said.

He gave her a toothy grin before bringing his lips down to gently press a kiss to her forehead.

“Hello love.” He replied.

“What have you been doing whilst I dozed off?” She asked him.

He didn’t know how to respond. The truth of the matter was that he’d been thinking about how her presence in his life and entirely shifted his being. He had been thinking about how grateful he was to have her warmth in his life. He’d been thinking about how he was lucky to wake up next to her every morning.

“Thinking about how much I love you.” He said to her. It simply stumped him how he managed to attain and subsequently retain her beautiful soul in his life.


End file.
